The Mistake That Made Me
by HamanoAiko
Summary: Takes place after TFW... as if they never left the E house. Angel was never taken, so they didn't need to. Now, someone else will be taken, and why? Something big. rated M for MAJOR FAXNESS, trust me, will get worse...
1. Prolouge Part 1

The Mistake That Made Me

rated T for major Faxness

PLEASE READ A/N

**A/N: My first fanfic to actually be put up. Please critique if it needs to be! This is set after TFW, except Angel was never kidnapped and they never left the E house. So, technically, MR: 1-5 never have to happen. And sorry I have a 3 part prologue, it helps me lead up to the story. I hate starting stories then stopping them to explain something.**

~~prologue part 1~~

Max's POV

(A/N: Max is 17. You do the math for everyone else.)

I awoke in Fang's arms. He must have already been awake, because he kissed my forehead. I turned over, and looked at him. I remembered the first night when he kissed me. It felt like soooo long ago. He smiled, and I kissed him. He pulled me closer to him, and before I knew it, we were all over each other.

"MAX! FANG! SLEEPY HEADS! GET UP!" shouted Nudge from the other room. We ignored her. She finally came into our room and found us tangled together. She screamed, and a string of cuss words came out of her mouth.

"Nudge! Language!" shouted Jeb from the other room. I quickly kissed Fang one more time, then hopped out of bed and pulled some clothes on. Fang followed me out of our rooms, and I saw Iggy give him a fist bump. I rolled my eyes.

"Max, Fang, I'd like to speak to you a little later." Jeb said, and I gave him a look. He gave me back one. Damn. He was good. Angel heard my thought and slapped me while snickering.

"What?" I whispered.

"It's enough you cuss like mad when you talk." she said. She was getting so pretty. She smiled.

"Hey, Gazzy, what do you want to do today?" asked Iggy.

"Don't get me started." he said, throwing his plate into the sink.

"This is good, sweetie." Nudge said. Yes, Nudge called Iggy sweetie. Their relationship was nothing but kissing and talking, and everything ours was except the sex.

"Thanks. I added a little twist to it." I put my fork down.

"And what's that?" I asked, regrettably.

"Nothing. Just a little orange peel. Picked it up off the internet." I sighed, relieved. I ate a little bit more, then through my plate in the sink, too. Fang was right behind me.

"What'd ya want, Jeb?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Come with me." He led us to his study, then sat down in his chair. We sat across from him. "The sex has to stop." I choked on my spit. Fang smiled and looked down, trying not to laugh at my reaction. After I recovered, I sat back and just looked at him. "I'm serious. You think it's funny." He sighed, then looked at both of us for a few seconds before asking his next question. "Are you using protection?" I almost choked on my spit again. Fang rolled his eyes, then nodded.

"Max's on the pill, we use condoms." Jeb nodded and looked a little bit relieved.

"Just remember, sometimes they don't work together." I rolled my eyes just a tiny bit so he couldn't see, and nodded.

"And Max... When was the last time you had..." he was having troblem getting the words out.

"My period? I'm supposed to have it in 3 to 4 days." He nodded.

"You can go now."

"Thank you." I said, then almost ran out of there. When I opened the door, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy all fell in. I laughed, and stepped over them.

Fang caught my arm just as I started to go outside. "Let's go for a fly." When Fang says that to any other flock member, it's because he wants to talk to them privately. When Fang says that to me, well, I'll spare you the most of details, he wants to kiss... or more.

We flew back hand in hand, which, let me tell you, is hard work. He smiled at me, then closed his eyes. He flew with his eyes closed for a few minutes, then I tugged on his arm.

"What?" he asked, a little agitated.

"Are we planning to fly to Canada, of home?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes. I let go of his hand and went downwards. I heard something from behind me, and flipped around. WHAT THE F-? I thought all the... flyboys... were dead? Fang spun around, also. My fighting instinct kicked in, and I had only killed one when I was tangled up with four more. They started to fly off with me, and I saw Fang's face stricken with horror. He faught to no avail, and I was taken.

**Kudos to Abbi, the best bud in the whole world, who incouraged me to put this up. Actually, I think anything I write sucks. But hey, why not. She said it was absolutely amazing. (except it was more like, absolutely ah-mazing...) So, review and critique! And I'm going to name the button Fred. Just because. So, Fred is lonely! Push him!!! And if the 3 part prolouge gets... lets say, 5 reviews, I'll put up the (already finished) 1st chapter. So, review away! Fred needs friends!!!**


	2. Prolouge Part 2: Taken

**A/N: tehehe, Fred is happy...**

~~Prologue Part 2: Taken~~

**(A/N: I know this is really short...)**

I sat in a medium dog crate, searching for a way out. I was stuck. This wasn't the School. This was somewhere new. Someone I recognized walked out the door. It had been... I don't know... 3 days? I squirmed and saw their feet walk up to the door.

"Maximum... It's so nice to meet you."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, how rude of myself. I'm the Director."

"Hmmm... What nice accommodations you have me in!" I said with sarcasm full in my voice.

"We took you for your own good. We will put you in better sometime later today. Actually, you have someone who wants to meet you." she said as she squatted to look in my cage.

"Not like I have a choice in it." I said, and 3 flyboys came through the door and pulled me out of the cage.

"Careful!" shouted the Director. We followed her to a conference-room-like place. I search for another exit, again. Crap.

"Wow...." someone said and I flipped in their direction to look at them. It was a middle-aged looking women, at least in her late 30s. She had brown hair to her waist. She looked... well, like me. And because of this, I shouldn't have been surprised at what the Director said next.

"Maximum-"

"It's Max." I corrected her. She sighed.

"Max, this is Dr. Martinez. Your blood mother."

My jaw dropped, and I felt the hands of flyboys tighten around me. I was speechless. Dr. Marti- Mom smiled at me, and I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"Um..." she said, and I saw her step closer to me. The Director ordered the flyboys to leave, and she walked me over to a table, where I plopped down in a chair. She walked to the other side and sat down, and Dr. Mar- Mom sat down next to her.

"I know this isn't a good reason to be meeting for the first time, but, well, I'm not in control of that." She flipped a few pieces of papers down, and my mom sighed. The Director looked at her.

"Would you like to tell her?" she asked.

"No. I'd rather be out of the room until you tell her." she said, and she walked out of the door for the few seconds it took.

"Max..." She looked down at her papers. "You're... pregnant."

**Omigod! Yeah, I was surprised when I decided to write this part. It kinda scared me... MAX IS PREGGO IN HER EGGO!!!**


	3. Prolouge Part 3: Life sucks

~~Prologue part 3: life sucks.~~

**(A/N: again, really short.)**

FANG POV

3 MONTHS LATER

I awoke to an empty bed yet again. No Max to joke with in the morning. No Max to kiss all day long. No Max to snuggle with in the middle of the night. And it was partly my selfishness, and those really strong flyboys'. I had wrote about it in my blog, and no one had seen anything. Max was gone. And it was getting harder to see her in my mind everyday.

I walked across the hall, and stumbled into a massively sleepy Gazzy. He had a permanent sad look on his face now. It sucked for us, meaning Jeb and I, to watch him, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel practically self-destruct before our very own eyes. It had been exactly 1 year since she had been taken. I would hunt down every flyboy to kill them if she was dead.

"Hey Fang." Jeb said sleepily. I looked at him with a blank expression, and he smiled.

"I'm not in a good mood." I muttered.

"Why?" asked a normally now quiet Nudge.

"It was exactly a year ago." We all bowed our heads. I saw Nudge whisper a prayer, and I laughed.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"You still pray?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"I don't pray to an imaginary friend. I don't pray. I If he were real, he would respond."

"Go to hell, then." she murmured.

"It's your hell, you burn in it." I said out loud, which caused Jeb to throw his fork down on his plate.

"Stop it." he said. I put my plate in the sink and walked to the back door. "Where do you think you're going?" Jeb asked.

"For a fly. Anyways, I'm a almost a legal adult. I can do what I want." I said, as I jumped out the sliding glass door.

I went to the cave. It was my secret hide-away. I felt hot tears burn in my eyes, but me being Macho Man, I held them back. I couldn't take it! Max was supossed to be here! She was supossed to be with me!

**(pssst: OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! :) Didn't think 1 person would review, let alone multiple! (had to edit that 3 times.) I'm going to put up the next chapter ((which is the 1st chap of actual story...)) tomorrow, but it might suck b/c we have testing all week and I left my flash drive at school... plus I'm at my mom's and she thinks computers suck ((except she sits in front of one like 9-10 hours a day...))... So, it WILL be up soon.  
-Imagamebabe/Cassi :b **


	4. Chapter 1: Max wins!

~~Chapter 1: Max wins!~~

Max POV

"Let me go!" I screamed. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Calm down." the 'Director' said.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted. Then I yelped, because of pain.

"Max, you need to calm down. You'll hurt the baby."

"GO TO FUCKING HELL, BITCH!" I shouted, and she glared at me. Max: 1 Director: 0.

"SHUT UP. NOW." Oooo... eek. Max: 1 Direc: 1.

"GET YOUR SLUTTY HANDS OFF OF ME. NOW." Teheheh... Max: 2 Direc: looking sadly away...

"If she isn't quiet in 2 minutes, inject the fluid."

"Ooooo... Make me afraid.... Ya see, that's not a good tactic." She held up a bottle.

"You see this, ignorant brat? This will shut off all of your senses, cut you out from reality. But the thing is," She smiled at the bottle. Freak. "It doesn't shut off your pain. Or your hearing and breathing. So, your pretty much worse off than being dead." I chuckled. "What's your retort, now?"

"Nothing. Gosh, your more stupid than I thought."

"What?" she asked, but it was to late. I waved to her, and forced myself to pass out. My heart stopped beating, my hearing, my senses, everything, gone. I can just imagine what was going through her mind. 'NOOOOO! SUBJECT [whatever number these weirdos gave me] STOPPED BREATHING! HER HEART!!! NOOOOOO!'


	5. Chapter 2: The Freak Department! YAY!

~~Chapter 2: The Freak Department! YAY!!!~~

Fang POV

"C'mon. We have to." I said, more to myself, as I pushed on. Max had to be close. She had to be. We've looked for months. And now we have a lead. My only follower? Jeb. And he actually took me to 6 different 'Schools'. My trust with him was way over the top right now.

"We're about a mile away."

"How are we getting in?" I asked. Seriously, it was sorta obvious we weren't just going to walk in.

"I'm still deciding that." He said, wearily.

"How many others are out there?"

"They probably didn't take her out of the US, so, there is... Maybe 1 or 2?" And this is why I was so positive she was here. I didn't trust the lead THAT much, but at least we had one.

"So...."

"So she's probably here."

"What's the plan, then? Me fly in, take down all those bastards, then let you in? I think not."

"How 'bout this? You fight the guards out front, because they're going to put weak ones out front, then I use my key card?"

"Sounds way too easy." He smiled and sighed a laugh.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Mmhmm." I said, and jumped, taking off into the air.

"Go!" I shouted, and kicked a... whatever they were using as guards.... in the head. It killed him instantly. I flew in a dash over to the only other guard and did the same. Hmmm... Not a very good idea to use... things... to guard the door, huh?

"Umm... Fang?" Jeb asked. He had opened the door, but behind it... tons of... things... were guarding the other entrance. We took them out like the losers they were. Okay, so I took them out....

"C'MON!" I shouted, and flew through the open door. It was almost like they wanted us to get in.... I turned around and Jeb ran through the door. It slammed behind him. Shit. Takes out a escape route.

We ran through two hallways. Apparently, Jeb had been here before... And so had I.

"Quick question." I said as I punched another 'thing'.

"Yeah?" he asked, kicking one were it counts.

"Is this what I think this is?" **attacks 'thing'**

"The place you grew up?" **punches and kicks**

"Was I being to obvious?" **runs and punches an unexpecting human-guard**

"No, I just sorta guessed it." I looked at Jeb, and he smiled.

"C'mon." I said.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"The Freak Department."


	6. Chapter 3: Death To Director

~~Chapter 3: Death To Director~~

Jeb POV (scary, I know...) 

"Welcome to the freak department..." Fang muttered under his breath while running up the stairs to the original 'School'.

"C'mon Jebadiah, 1 more flight..." I muttered to myself.

"We're here." he said. I sighed, caught my breath, and nodded. These guys hated me. Fang probably thought this was an act. Too bad he didn't know that Max was my blood and flesh. Maybe then he wouldn't of did everything to get her into bed with him.

"Jeb? C'mon. Let's go kick some ass." I smiled, and he kicked the door. Fighting with Fang was much like a Matrix movie. Everthing slowed down. It was kinda funny.

"Jebadiah Batchelder?" someone asked. I looked straight at the source.

"Director. We meet again." **punches a 'thing' in the head.**

"Why are you back? For your daughter? She's unconcious." Fang leaped over a dead 'thing' and kick another while in flight. "You taught him well."

"Are you going to talk, lead me to Max, or let me walk past you?" She smiled. I glared.

"I like the first posibility." she said. Fang punched another.

"Well, I'm going with two or three. Make your pick. With two you'll only die a nice, calm, PAINFUL death."

"With three, well, let's just say, YOU. WILL. BURN. IN. HELL." Fang said, making an imphasis on each sentance by punching a different 'thing'.

"Wow. Their languange is similar."

"Director, take me to her." Fang stiffled a laugh. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mhmm... 'Bout that... You see, that's a big no-no."

"Okay, Elmo, we can do this the easy way," **breaks a Thing's nose** "Or the hard way." **punches Thing really hard in the head, making it crumple over on the floor** I rolled my eyes at Fang's comment about Elmo. Had he even watched it before? Seriously...

"Ooooo... I'm so afraid..." the Director said, sarcasticly shaking her knees. Fang sighed. Um, warning here... Fang is sooooo pissed right now...

"You know what, bitch? Go fuck yourself." Fang said, and did a running leap into the air, kicking her in the head. Let's just say, no more Director.

We ran through three hallways, until I ran passed an open file on a desk. Subject 36901... Max.

"Fang!" I shouted, and he ran backwards just to catch up to me. I picked up the file. She was in a room numbered... 1429.

"C'mon!" I yelled, and took off after my daughter.


	7. Chapter 4: OLYHA ITSHAY!

~~Chapter 4: oly-hay it-shay!~~

(Quick A/N: WARNING: FANG IS VERY OOC FOR THIS CHAPTER... SORRY!!! So I got major writer's... head(?), and wrote like 5 chapters in 6 hours. I'm still sick, and still having headaches, but I'm not so sleepy, so I can actually write. I got so many ideas in so little time b/c of a coke high. I would just randomly go, "hmmm..." and my friend Abbi would just give me weird looks. And I even got a new idea for a fan fic, but it will probably never see the light of fanfic day, b/c it's just for fun for me and Abbi. ON WITH THE STORY!!!)

still Jeb POV

"Here!" I yelled, and ran through the door. My eyes flew around the room. Where would they put here? The most obvious spot.

"MAX!" Fang screamed. I ran to here. She was breathing heavily... The effects of the 'fluid'. Max was definatly unconcious. She looked like that girl-thing from I Am Legend.

Fang held her hand, crying into it, whispering things like, 'I love you' and 'I'm so sorry'. But he didn't see what I saw. Maybe he did. He hadn't passed out. Yet. _The buldge in her stomach._

switching to Fang POV

"Max... Max.... Oh god Max...." I murmered into her hand. I kissed it and felt tears fall into it. Mr. Macho man crying? Yes, I cried when I saw my girlfriend for the first time in months, and she just so happened to be in horrible condition on a FREAKING HOSPITAL TABLE!

I looked up at Jeb. He wore a pained face, staring at her chart. He muttered something and shook his head. He noticed me, and cleared his throat.

"Well, her stats are good, other than her speeding heart... Um, she looks okay... execpt..." He pushed the chart towards me and looked up at the lights. I looked down at it. And my breath stopped for more than a minute. _**WARNING**__. Be careful with subject. Currently pregnant with subject 36911(aka Fang, Nick...) May turn... _something like Max turning lethal... I didn't continue reading. All I could focus on were Max's hand and.. the small bump coming from her shirt. NO. THIS COULDN'T HAPPEN. WE WERE SAFE. WE'RE ONLY 15!!!

And now we're Max POV

The second I came out of my 'coma', they injected that crap into me. And I instantly went back into one. Bastards. I counted the minutes by the clock that was not to far away from me apparently. My heart beats were way to fast. I could hear a whitecoat complaining about how this might hurt the baby. The Director instantly went into a worried trance. Then some bitchy woman sighed.

"C'mon!" she said. "The baby'll be fine! Seriously! Is that all you care about? Subject 36902 cannot live without 36901. Worry about her sometime!" And she actually got promoted. Bitch.

648 minutes later, and yes, I counted that long (think your life is boring? Try this sometime. Get back to me on that.), people started panicing. Something about someone coming for someone???

52 minutes after that, the Director ran out. She said she wouldn't panic. Guess what? Ms. Paranoid did. Must be important... Don't get your hopes up.

15 minutes after THAT, someone was definately running down the halls. I -mentally, I guess- sighed. Still having high hopes, are we now? Chances it's Fang and some part of the flock= lets see... that plus that... and then we have to figure in that... oooo, minus that.... and multiply that times... what?...... and that comes out to = about 40%. With my luck? 10%. So, yeah....

"Here!" someone... oly-ha it-shay.... Jeb(???) shouted. The door flung open. My breathing caught heavier than normal was in the past.... about 730 minutes?? It was still close to 'normal'.

"MAX!" OMFG. FANG. Okay, so, I don't think so good about my luck. It sounded like he leaped over two or three tables to get to me. He kissed me and grabbed my hand. And he actually cried into it. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. I love you so much. Oh God Max, I'm so sorry. Why did this have to happen? Oh God Max.... I love you.... Why....Max.... Max.... Oh god Max......"

"Holy fuck." Jeb muttered. That's more like it. He cleared his throat. "Well, her stats are good, other than her speeding heart... Um, she looks okay... execpt..." I felt something pushed between my hand and Fang's. About... 10 seconds later, I heard a clattering on the floor, and that distance between my hand and his still there, except whatever was making it was no longer there. Umm... Can anyone say, HOLY MOTHER F-ING SHIZ-NIT ON A STICK WITH A SIDE OF SHI-BALLS!!!


	8. Chapter 5: We've got Things to kill

~~Chapter 5: We've got Things to kill.~~

this time it's Fang POV

Max. Pregant. With. My. Kid. My eyes were as wide as um, freaking soccerballs!!! I slowly moved my eyes, having to move my head and all, to Jeb's face. He looked at me with sympathy. I fell to the ground. Except, sadly, I didn't pass out. I just sat there. Jeb moved around the room, muttering something like antidote. "It's water." I murmered.

"What?" he almost shouted.

"The antidote. Water." I explained. Where was I getting this from?

_Hello Fang._

_What the hell?_

_I'm your 'voice'._

_What?_

"Fang?" Jeb asked. He was staring at me with a confused look.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your going crazy, aren't you."

"I think so." I said, smiling at him. He sighed.

"Join the club." he muttered, and walked over to the sink. Jeb grabbed something, I wasn't really paying attention. All I know was that there was a few clinks and clangs of glass. Then the sink's sprinkle of water.

"Max, sweetie, we're gonna make this better." Jeb said.

_O....K....then....._

Max POV

_"Max, sweetie, we're gonna make this better." Jeb said._

I laughed... on the inside? Seriously...

Then I felt a sharp, sharp pain on my arm. ow ow ow ow Ow Ow Ow OW OW oW!!!!!! WAS THIS WATER??? IT FELT LIKE FRICKIN LAVA!!!

"Je-e-eb!" Fang said after a few seconds.

"Shhh... It's working..." he replied. The burning sensation was getting worse. HOLY SHIT THIS HURT!!! My breathing increased, and I felt my back arch. Then, it all stopped. I felt my body land back on the table with a THUD. My breathing was normal. My wings ached from the impact.

"It's working..." Jeb reminded Fang. I felt the cold table. I slowly tried to wiggle my toes. Then my fingers. Then, I opened my eyes.

Fang POV

I saw her fingers twitch. Then her eyelids fluttered. And her beautiful, medium brown eyes opened. I felt my heart squeeze. Max.

Her eyes blinked a few times to get used to the light. Then she looked up at me.

"Yo." she said. I smiled and bent down to kiss her. I'm pretty sure Jeb turned away. Wow.

"Um, when you guys are done... Can we think of an escape plan?" he turned back to us. She flipped him off. I smiled between kisses. I pulled away for a breath.

"Yeah, Jeb, um, there's a window." she said.

"That's..."

"We can break the front door down. There's no more Things." I said. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. I walked over to the door and opened it. One last malfunctioning Thing. I kicked it in the balls. It must of been a guy, becuase it fell down, whimpering in pain. Then I kicked it in the head, and it was dead. I looked back at them. She was too weak to walk, so someone had to carry her. I walked back in.

"I got her." I said.

"No. You have to protect her." I glared at him. "Fang, I'll flank you. Go." After one last agonizing look at Max, I turned around and rushed out the door, more pissed than anything.

"Clear!" I shouted, and he rushed through the door as well. A kick here, punch there, and another, "Clear!" Then I opened the door to the ground level. OLY...

"STAY BACK!" I shouted as I dodged a punch.

"Report!" Jeb yelled over the rebel yells of Things.

"TONS AND TONS AND TONS!" I shouted back. Then I saw him. Omega. "Shit! You're suppossed to be dead! You came for us, Max killed you!"

"You've heard of cloning, right Fang?" Omega shouted back. And then he punched a Thing. WHAT?

"What? You're helping me?"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Then I got an idea. I ran behind a corner and pulled out my cellphone.

"Hello?" the 13 year old girl replied.

"Nudge? I need back up. Bring everyone. Total, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and the others you've found. We need everyone."

"Fang? Hold on."

"I can't hold on! I'm kicking ass right now and I need your help!"

"Okay, Okay!"

"I'm sending you my coodinates. Get here as soon as you can!" Beep. "Jeb!"

"Yeah?"

"Call in everyone, besides the flock. We've got Things to kill."


	9. AN

*sticking this in all my stories*

WOW. It's been forever and a day since I've updated anything AT ALL. Sorry bout that.

Anyway . . . life right now is crazy. My step mom's gone crazy on me [not saying she wasn't already . . .], my friends [not mentioning names, though apparently they will on their profiles] are trying to throw me into fights with other friends, I'M fighting with friends . . . Drama, drama, drama. And cell phones!

The whole bit about the cell phone is my step mom "found my step niece's stolen cell phone underneath my pillow" even though I've only seen it twice in it's entirety, and I have my own. Their was also "$400" (then $100, then $120, then $250) of ringtones or videos or songs or purchases on it. 9/10 of the songs/ringtones, whatever they were, I already had, and the other 1/10 I hadn't heard of. Needless to say, even though they pressed charges (I was like, OMFG, EXTREME MUCH!?) I am a free woman, with nothing on my record.

Aforementioned drama is why I haven't updated. I've been pretty depressed lately, through all this. So, I might not update for a long time. At the current moment, all stories are halted. I have no plans of finishing them in the near future, because when I sit down to write, it reminds me of all this drama and I just want to type and bang on my keyboard.

You can catch me on Gaia sometimes, though. But I'm pretty much just on Facebook (my profile is my page if you want to check it out . . .) or random non-internet based things lately, because my router and modem have been failing lately.

Just wanted to update SOMETHING, and put out my useless excuses of not updating. I haven't had ANY inspiration lately.

~ "Hamano Aiko" :P / Cassi


End file.
